2008-03-07 SmackDown
The March 7, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on March 3, 2008 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode Summary SmackDown Diva Contest Week 1 Divas Eve, Cherry, Maryse, Victoria and Michelle McCool delighted our fans with an in-ring swimsuit competition. But as the competitive juices started flowing, things heated up and got physical among the Divas. It felt like spring came early as five of the Sexiest Women on TV heated up the Quicken Loans Arena during the SmackDown Divas Swimsuit Competition. The event, which was announced by Jonathan Coachman, will last the course of four weeks as one participant is voted out of the competition during each edition of SmackDown. The winner of the competition will be determined by our fans, who can text the name of their favorite SmackDown Diva between the show and the following Sunday to make sure the hottest competitor remains alive. Not only will the winner earn bragging rights as the hottest Diva on SmackDown, but she will also receive a custom-built motorcycle, courtesy of Beverly Hills Choppers. The contest began under control. Eve donned a navy blue, one-piece bathing suit that would make any viewer think they were in the Garden of Eden. Cherry followed without her boyfriend, Deuce, to keep her concealed, showing off a polka-dotted bikini. Next, Maryse displayed some hot dance moves while sporting a black two-piece suit. Victoria's performance won't be easily forgotten. While lifting herself on a turnbuckle to flaunt her outfit, she missed a step and fell to the mat. She quickly recovered, though, with more moves and some trash talking at Michelle McCool's expense. Michelle closed out the first round, boasting an eye-catching bikini that couldn't be missed. Despite the vote being up to our fans, before leaving the squared circle, the Divas tried to take matters into their own hands. A shoving match between Maryse and Eve turned into an all-out brawl that left only Michelle standing in the ring when all was said and done. Jamie Noble ends his "relationship" with Michelle Despite her strong showing in the Swimsuit Competition, one contest McCool seemed happy to be out of was the one for Jamie Noble's affection. Earlier in the evening, the two spoke backstage. At first, Noble arrogantly presumed McCool was interested in a relationship with Noble. But, as he went on to explain he couldn't be a "one woman man," McCool saw the opportunity to end the relationship before it started and was in agreement with his decision. As Noble walked away, a look of relief came over McCool's face. Vickie stacks the odds against Ric Flair World Heavyweight Champion Edge made the most of the 3-on-1 Handicap Match against WrestleMania XXIV opponent Undertaker, ducking The Phenom in the battle until an opportune moment for a perfectly timed spear. For most of the match, Edge's partners, Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder, tried to wear The Phenom down, allowing the "master manipulator" to choose his battles after avoiding being tagged early in the contest. The victory by the Ultimate Opportunist only served to back up his bravado earlier in the night, when Edge claimed that he and his "minions" would defeat Undertaker. As Edge and The Phenom head toward their WrestleMania showdown for the World Heavyweight Championship, the battle for momentum continued on SmackDown. After weeks of The Deadman destroying anyone in his path to get to Edge, including Hawkins & Ryder last week, the Rated-R Superstar finally fired back, this time physically. Undertaker tried as he could to force the World Heavyweight Champion to face him in the ring, hungry for the head of the champion, but Edge had other plans. The win in the 3-on-1 Handicap Match for Edge also sent a clear message to another Superstar who may suffer the same fate next week—16-time World Champion Ric Flair. Earlier in the night, Edge welcomed Flair to "The Cutting Edge," where he told "Naitch" that WrestleMania XXIV "is shaping up to be the most depressing event in WWE history." The Rated-R Superstar then explained that he believed two legacies would come to an end in the Citrus Bowl—Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania, and Flair's 35-year legendary career. Never one to back down from a challenge, the "Nature Boy" assured Edge and our fans, "I will beat Shawn Michaels, and will wrestle well beyond WrestleMania." The 2008 Hall of Fame inductee then voiced his disgust about Edge's "sham of a relationship" with SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, angering both the champion and his lover. The World Heavyweight Champion took exception to Flair's scathing comments, and Edge told "Naitch" to pay close attention to the 3-on-1 Handicap Match against The Deadman—because next week on SmackDown, Flair will face the same odds. Still, Vickie wasn't satisfied, and informed Flair that Friday on SmackDown, he would face the Ultimate Opportunist, Hawkins & Ryder—all three men—inside a steel cage. A stern warning followed from the Rated-R Superstar: "We won't jeopardize your career, Ric, just your physical well-being." Edge then mocked Flair with his own "Woooooo," and the "Dirtiest Player in the Game" responded by slapping the champion across the face, much to the delight of our fans in Cleveland and Assistant General Manager Theodore Long, who grinned while standing by. Friday on SmackDown, Ric Flair will have the odds stacked against him, with just more than two weeks before he puts his legacy on the line at WrestleMania XXIV in a Career Threatening Match against HBK. As Flair prepares for his WrestleMania experience, the World Heavyweight Champion will hope to continue building momentum for his title defense in Orlando, Fla., at the expense of the Nature Boy, inside a 15-foot high steel cage. Notes * The end of the Jamie Noble/Michelle McCool/Chuck Palumbo storyline. * Start of the "SmackDown Diva Contest" storyline. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Victoria Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cherry Category:WWE television episodes